


Misplaced (Perfect)

by MaximillianHavisham



Category: Fairy Tail, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximillianHavisham/pseuds/MaximillianHavisham
Summary: A disruption in the Eclipse Gate alters the course of one boy's life forever. Now belonging to a world he was never supposed to know, he lives a new life full of adventure, love, hate, and just a dash of craziness. It's not about where you are, but who you are that defines you. A FTxRWBY crossover.





	Misplaced (Perfect)

"All life is connected. Worlds spanning generations are merely but fruits sprouted from the branches of the glorious world tree. Each world has its own Gods, it's own people, but more importantly its own **history**. These worlds - no matter how close - were never meant to intersect. Their tentative balance was to never be disturbed, but not even Gods can account for everything. Fate always finds a way to make existence a just little more interesting. Even if mortals have to suffer in the process."

That was how the story that my grandmother used to tell me started. Well, it was less of a story, and more of a documented record. A record of my family and how it came to be. A record of my father and my mother. A record that continues to this day with me - but that part really isn't important right now. Because as they say, the best place to start a story is always the beginning. 

* * *

 

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Whether this is right or wrong has become irrelevant at this point. This is the only option left available to us. These children are our last hope to defeat Acnologia. "

Anna had asked this question numerous times, and Zeref always danced around it; there was nothing more important than the goal ahead of him. Anna was the opposite, her only worry was a group of children sleeping in the meadow.

"I know what is at stake but...It feels as if we're sending them to their deaths."

A teacher by trade, Anna Heartfilia was completely unaware of the responsibility that would be thrust upon her when she first met Zeref. A scholar struck with a terrible curse by a vengeful God, his plan was more than a little insane upon first hearing. Time travel? Was such a thing even possible? And even if it was, was it safe? Even after analyzing his countless calculations and theorems more than a few times she wasn't entirely sure. Her fears only grew when the children were involved. Not long ago she was teaching them about the world and its history, but now she was preparing to fling them into an unknown time with no way back. It was too much for her heart to bear. How could they do something do cruel to such young lives? She struggled to understand. Zeref felt the same way, one of the children was his own brother after all, but his plan was four hundred years in the making. It was too late to turn back, even for family.

"Death is all that awaits them if they stay in this time as well." he reminded Anna. "There is not enough Ethernano in this time for the dragons to recover. Will the descendants of your clan be able to open the gate?"

"Yes. I have already given the instructions." 

"Then we are ready to begin."

Anna nodded and faced a gate standing ominously in the middle of the lush green fields. It was massive in size, elegant in design, and towered over nearly every tree surrounding it. At times she wondered just how they managed to successfully build something so enormous, but that was all due to Zeref's careful planning.

A mysterious power oozed from the closed doors; equal parts cold, dark, and frightening. There was no doubt in her mind that dark magic aided in the structure's creation. Pushing the thoughts of dread to the back of her mind, the refined young woman slowly unveiled a golden key from underneath her cloak. The object began to glow bright, reacting to the orb at the top of the gate. Eleven more keys similar to the one in Anna's hand started to shine as well, one by one floating into one of eleven keyholes around the doors. Once they were set she placed the final key - the one she was holding - into the hole in the center of the gate. The doors slowly opened, revealing a swirling vortex of purple and blue energy. The pressure almost brought her to her knees, but she managed to resist.

"It's done."

"Thank you, Anna." Zeref walked forward, the children – having awoken during the commotion – close behind him.

"What's happening, Miss Anna?" asked a little girl with short blue hair. She was the youngest, and judging from the shakiness in her voice she was the most frightened as well.

"We're going to a better place." Anna smiled softly. "Somewhere you will all be able to grow up happy and safe."

"You're coming with us?" Another child – a boy with spiked blonde hair - hoped.

"I am. There is still so much I have to teach all of you."

The girl and boy smiled. Anna patted their heads.

She looked ahead, seeing a boy with spiky pink hair with a white scaled scarf wrapped around his neck sitting on the ground behind the rest of the children. His cheeks were puffed out in a pout.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" 

"I don't wanna leave. I like it here." he replied in a huff. 

Anna sat next to him. This wasn't the first time he opposed this plan. She couldn't blame him, it was hard to suddenly just pack up and leave everything you knew and loved behind. Especially for a child. Add on the fact that they weren't just going to a different place, but a different **time** entirely, and it was understandable he would be afraid.

"I know you're scared, I am too, but I need your help to make sure your brothers and sister get through the gate safely. If one of you doesn't go, there could be trouble. You don't want them to be in danger do you?"

"No." he grumbled.

"Me either." Anna stood up and held out her hand. "Don't be afraid. We're all going together. I promise nothing will happen."

The boy grabbed her hand and walked with her back to the gate where they were joined by the rest of the children.

"I'm still scared." said the blue-haired girl, her lip quivering.

"It's ok!" Natsu declared, grabbing her hand tight. "We're all together!" He smiled wide, all of his teeth showing. "Nothing's gonna happen! I promise!"

"Ok." The girl nodded with a small smile of her own and wiped away her lingering tears.

"Everyone grab hands." Anna instructed. She gave one last look to her partner, nodding to him as she and the children stepped into the vortex. The doors closed behind them.

"What's going to happen to us?!" the blonde boy asked.

"Just keep close to me, children!"

They were freefalling into a void of boundless magical energy, their bodies being bombarded in waves. The force was overwhelming. They felt like they were drowning. It was hard to breathe.

"Miss Anna! It hurts!"

"Endure it! We're almost through!"

Another wave hit the group, this one loosening Natsu's grip. He was flung away from the others, falling into the abyss below.

"Natsu!" Anna tried to reach him, but he was too far away.

The boy tried fighting against the current of time, but it was much too strong. He watched his siblings and Anna fade into the ether, their calls to him growing more and more distant as he was enveloped in the waves of space.

* * *

 

Vale was the jewel of the continent of Sanus, and was the capital city of the country it shared its name with. It was a bustling metropolis, housing numerous shops, landmarks, and sights all highlighting Sanus' very rich culture; or at least that's what the tour guide said, he had stopped paying attention about halfway through.

"I shouldn't have tried to find that food stall earlier, but it smelled so good! Tasted way better than the stuff back home too."

A tired figure trotted through the dimly lit back alleys of the capital city, rounding the corner into what he believed was the commercial district. It had been a long day, and judging by how long he had been wandering around, it would be an even longer night. School was starting tomorrow, and he had gotten lost trying to find the Inn where he and his younger sister were staying for the night. It shouldn't have been **that** hard to find, how many hotels could one city have anyway? He stopped counting at fifteen. If they were anywhere else he could simply follow her scent, but the streets were too crowded to pinpoint it. That's why he hated big cities. 

In the distance he could see the outline of a massive building against the moonlight. Beacon Academy. One of only four Huntsmen Academies in all of Remnant. The more he thought about it, the more shocked he was that he was even accepted into the school in the first place after being rejected by the other three. His grades certainly didn't meet the standard of admission, in fact his only saving grace was that his combat ability exceeded expectations. While he was kind of proud of that, he didn't really care about school that much. He just kind of went along with his younger sister's wishes. Like always. 

Coming at the end of the street, the young man spotted a shop with the lights still on. "Maybe I can ask for someone for directions."

Upon reaching the door, he heard a creaking noise coming from inside the shop. "What's that?"

Suddenly, the shop window shattered and a man wearing a red and black suit soared out onto the street, followed by what appeared to be a mass of red cloth.

"What the hell?!"

The young man watched in bewilderment as the cloth hovered over the man. When the street lamps flickered on, the sentient cloth was actually a cloak belonging to a young girl. She had short, dark red hair, the red and black skirt at the end of her long-sleeved dress gently waving in the night air. Due to the angle her head was turned, the pink-haired traveler could see the girl's striking silver eyes twinkling in the moonlight. By all appearances she didn't seem to be that much younger than he was. A couple of years at the most. 

"A middle schooler?" he guessed.

The pole in her hand extended, the end opening up to form a giant scythe. She swung it around, sticking the blade into the ground.

"Is that her weapon?" he marvelled. "It's huge!"

Unaware of her pink-headed spectator, the girl looked through the broken window of the shop at a redheaded man wearing a white suit. Taking a small drag from the cigar in his mouth, his eyes narrowed on the girl. He looked to his men, wondering why they were still just standing around.

"Get her."

Three men more men in black suits filed out of the shop, surrounding the girl with their weapons raised.

"That doesn't look good. Hey-" The young man started to intervene, but the smile on the girl's lips stopped him in his tracks. With a quick spin she knocked a few of the men to the ground with her scythe.

"She's fast." he commented.

One of the men still standing charged, his sword raised to strike. The girl gripped the polearm of her scythe tightly and lifted herself into the air, kicking the man in the chest and sending him flying back. She landed on her feet perfectly, holding her scythe behind her back. It was as if she were a dancer in the midst of a performance.

She surveyed her remaining opponents and pulled the trigger on the polearm, the recoil of gun shots blasting dashing her in all directions. In this frenzy she swung her weapon with ease, knocking another man n into the air before seamlessly slamming another to the ground. Soon there was only one of the suited men left. He readied his gun to shoot, but the moment he pulled the trigger the girl had disappeared once again, reappearing just below his chin. She swept him into the air and followed after, sending him flying past his boss with a slash of her scythe.

"Well you're certainly not a run of the mill security guard." The man in white complimented.

"That's because I'm not a security guard." the girl replied as she dusted herself off. "I'm just an ordinary student. So now that all of your goons are down for the count, do you still feel like taking me on, Mr. Thief?"

A loud boom broke through the silence of the night. The wind kicked up, blowing dust and rocks everywhere. The girl and boy covered themselves, watching as an airship touched down in the middle of the street.

"I think I'm going to pass this time!" The white-suited thief said as he boarded the ship. "I know when to cut my losses! Some other time though!"

"Wait!" shouted the ordinary student.

"Till next time, Red!" The man produced two vials filled with a red powder and tossed them out of the ship.

"Look out!" The boy finally made his move from the shadows. He grabbed the girl, shielding her from the explosion created when the vials touched the ground. Fire spread around them, but the boy barely felt a thing. "Are you ok? I kind of expected us to be barbecue right now."

"Y-yeah." the girl nodded. "I-I think so. I'm ok."

"That's one piece of good news at least."

The pair turned and saw a woman with golden hair standing in front of them. In her hand was a riding crop pointed in the direction of the now escaped air ship. When she lowered the crop, a barrier made of numerous symbols and markings faded into the night air. For a brief moment this strange woman looked familiar to the young man, but just as quickly the memory disappeared to the back of his mind.

_Where did this lady come from anyway?_

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch had expected to do a **lot** of things to do today as Head Professor of Beacon Academy: she had to finalize the rosters for the school year, head the teacher's meeting and approve the individual syllabi, find a replacement for the advanced first year combat class, assist the headmaster in setting up the Initiation for the first years, and finish preparations for the entrance speech tomorrow afternoon. Truly she was a woman wearing many hats, but there was one she wasn't accounting for, the hat of a savior.

She had just disembarked the last air bus when she heard the commotion coming from the commercial district. Against her better judgement she went to check it out - perhaps a Grimm had found its way into the city. To her surprise, she saw a man in a white suit boarding another air ship in the middle of the city. Because of the booming engines Glynda couldn't hear what he was saying exactly, but he was clearly talking to a young girl wielding a very large scythe. As she wondered what was going on, she saw the man produce two vials of red powder from his jacket and toss them out of the ship.

Without hesitation Glynda moved, noticing a young man with unruly pink hair arriving to the girl a few seconds before she did. She grabbed the riding crop fastened to her side and her eyes started to glow. Debris along the street moved and she pointed her crop forward, forming the loose rock and gravel into shield to protect the three of them from the blast.

After checking if the pair were ok, Glynda quickly escorted them to the nearest police station. Normally she would let the authorities handle such a matter, but due to who exactly the pair were dealing with she decided to bring her Huntress license out of retirement. Luckily, she still had connections in the force, but unluckily this also meant it was going to be a while before she went home.

"Roman Torchwick." She placed a picture of the white suited man she saw between the children - who were seated on the other side of a table in one of the interrogation rooms. "He's certainly an individual who has given us no small amount of trouble recently. A top suspect in various crimes involving dust throughout Vale, he's always managed to stay **just** beyond our reach, which makes your recent actions particularly heroic. Worthy of praise even." a smile appeared on her lips.

"W-well it's not like I did anything special." the girl nervously laughed. "I just did what any normal person would-"

"If the both of you weren't **students** that is." Glynda interrupted sternly. "A pair of students - one from Signal no less - challenging a known criminal who has evaded and even **defeated** more experienced Huntsmen is not **courage** , but **recklessness**!"

"R-right." The short-haired girl was shaking in her seat as she watched veins appear on the woman's head.

"Sounds like those other guys weren't doing their job." the boy to her left flippantly commented.

"How dare you-"

"Now. Now, Glynda. That's quite enough. No need to frighten them." A man with shaggy silver hair entered the interrogation room; a steaming mug of coffee in hand. His walk had a noticeable limp, no doubt assisted by the cane he was holding. There was a certain air about him that commanded a presence. "We meet again, Mister Schnee."

The boy looked away. "Y-yeah."

"And you are...Miss Ruby Rose, was it?" the man placed his mug on the table.

"Y-yes, sir." the girl nodded.

"Good. My name is Ozpin. I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

The girl - Ruby - was stunned. She knew exactly who this man was, but she never expected to meet both him and Glynda Goodwitch in the same night. Suffice to say her heart was doing backflips.

"N-nice to meet you, sir!"

Glynda had called Ozpin soon after reaching the police station. To her slight annoyance he didn't sound too concerned about the fact that one of their students had gotten into a fight with a dangerous criminal, in fact the tone of his voice didn't change at all until she told him of the girl; and even then it was only mild intrigue. She stood back when he entered the room, allowing him to take over the conversation.

"Now that the formalities are over I won't waste much more of your time. Tell me, Miss Rose, do you wish to attend Beacon Academy?"

He waited patiently for her answer, taking a sip from his mug to pass the time. He noticed Ruby tightly gripping her skirt, stalling the shakiness of her fingers as her eyes remained downcast. The boy next to her was quiet; it seemed he was waiting for her answer as well.

Rarely would the Headmaster ask such a question to someone so young, but he saw Ruby as a particularly special case - just like the boy sitting next to her. When the officers showed him the traffic camera footage from the battle in the shopping district, he found himself intrigued by the young girl's movements. There were only two other people that could move the way she did: one was away on a special assignment and the other was dead.

Ruby's mind raced for an answer as the ticking clock banged in her ear drums. It should have been an easy yes, but the pressure was mounting the longer time had passed. Beacon was a much more prestigious institution than her current school of Signal. Her parents went there, and her older sister - who was probably worried sick about her right now -  was going to be officially attending in just a few hours. Due to her combat aptitude she was scheduled to graduate from Signal in only two years - the fastest in the school's history - and attend Beacon anyway but now, by random chance it seemed, she had a chance to achieve that goal even earlier. Everything was happening so fast she couldn't think straight. Nonetheless, she answered as honestly as she could.

"O-of course! I'd love to go. No doubt about it. Yes."

"I see." Ozpin sipped from his mug again. "Then allow me to ask another question, this extends to you as well, Mister Schnee. Why do you wish to attend Beacon?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't misunderstand; Miss Goodwitch and I are honored students of your caliber have chosen Beacon to further your educations, but I must be sure that you know what it is you are signing up for. Once you graduate from the Academy and pass the License Exam, you will be certified a Huntress and Huntsman respectively. You will be tasked with guarding this world from the evils of both man and monster. Your lives will be a never ending battle fraught with danger. So I must know: why is it that you have chosen this life?"

Ruby and the boy were silent.

"No need to answer the question right away, but I implore you to think long and hard about it. Otherwise you may not survive the days to come." The Headmaster headed for the door. "I look forward to seeing the both of you at the Academy."

"You're free to go." Glynda told the pair. "Please try not to get into any more trouble before classes start."

* * *

 

It was a relatively quiet walk through the streets for Ruby Rose and her new friend. Glynda asked them if they had a place to stay for the night, Ruby mentioned that her hotel was around the corner from the station, but when she asked the boy Ruby surprisingly said that he was staying at the same place. So they walked the back streets of Vale, their destination being Ruby Rose's hotel. 

"Are you sure it's ok for me to crash with you?"

"Sure!" Ruby chirped. "I mean it's the least I could do after you saved me from that explosion, besides you said you didn't know where your hotel was. You can stay with us for the night and we can help look for your sister in the morning."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The pair stopped at a building at the end of the warehouse district. It didn't look much different from the building's surrounding, but the boy could hear loud music playing through the walls.

"This is your hotel?"

"Nope."

Without warning a man crashed through the upper window, landing right in front of Ruby and the boy. The boy got ready for a fight, but Ruby remained calm. A girl jumped out of the broken window, her golden hair shining in the moonlight. 

"Hey, sis!" Ruby greeted.

"Ruby?" the blonde blinked, her red eyes changing to a light purple. "I thought you were back at the hotel."

"I got hungry and went for a snack."

The blonde noticed how dirty her sister's clothes were. "Looks like you went for more than a snack."

Ruby chuckled nervously. "A-anyway! I wanted to ask if this guy could stay with us for the night!" she yanked the boy by the arm and pulled him close. "Please!"

Yang examined the confused boy closely. "What's your name, mystery boy?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu, huh? That's a weird name. How old are you?"

"17."

"No foolin? Me too." She extended her hand and smiled. "Put her there." 

When Natsu grabbed the blonde's hand, she started to squeeze hard. Her eyes flashed red again as her smile faded away.

"Now tell me, Mister Natsu. What were you doing roaming around with my 15 year old sister in the middle of the night?"

"I-"

"Yang! It's not like that!" Ruby interjected. "I got into some trouble earlier and he helped me out. That's all. He actually saved my life!"

"Oh really?" Yang loosened her grip and attitude completely changed. "That's totally different. Stay as long as you like!"

"T-thanks." the boy replied. 

"Don't mention it! Come on, our hotel isn't that far from here."

Ruby followed her sister. "I forgot to ask, who was that guy you knocked out?"

"Nobody important."

Natsu looked at his hand as the sisters walked further and further away. He could still feel the strength of Yang's grip. It made him grin. She was strong. If there were more people like her at Beacon, perhaps school wouldn't be so bad after all. 

"Hey, pinkie!" shouted Yang. "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!"

"Right! Coming!" Natsu ran to catch up. "And my name is Natsu!"

"I know what I said." 

As the trio journeyed through the sleeping town completely unaware of the roles they would play later on, though they weren't the only ones.

Elsewhere, a young girl with long, black hair stared at the moon from the roof of a nearby building, questioning the decisions that pulled her into town.

A few blocks away another girl with hair white as snow stared out of her hotel window, worrying about the state of her lost sibling.

A raven soared through the skies just above the hotel, it's eyes on the trio below before suddenly disappearing into the night.

A young woman with hair as red as fire examined and sharpened her sword in the dim light of a nearby shop. 

At Beacon Academy, Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch once again observed the footage of the battle in the commercial district. The headmaster focused on the Ruby's silver eyes, while the Glynda never took her eyes off of Natsu. The cameras then changed angles, showing footage of everyone including Yang as well as the other three girls in the city. 

Ozpin took a sip from his cup, a wry grin pulling his lips.

"This will certainly be a most interesting year."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking/edit of my original Misplaced story (which is still ongoing on FF.Net). I wrote most of that story when only the first three volumes were out, so a lot of it was retconned for the most part when more lore and characters were introduced. As such I kind wanted start over with that story, but not lose all the work that I had put in before, that's where Ao3 comes in. Think of this as AU for an AU, things will be pretty different than the original story for various reasons, but for those who want to check out the original, please head over to FF and read it.


End file.
